Warrior
Warrior is a class that is adept of fighting multiple enemies alone, he can withstand a lot of punishments and can destroy his enemies with brute strength and power. He is capable of short and range Chi attacks and has the best endurance among all classes that makes them a formidable class. Weapon Weapon Specialization: Sword A warrior’s weapon of choice is a sword, a close range, wide, and huge weapon designed for devastating blows with brute force and power. Overall Specs Pros # High Endurance (HP and Def); Capable of fighting multiple enemies alone. # Has various melee and range skills. # Lots of knockdown and air juggling skills Cons # Requires good timing and control for combo. # Lacks Area of Effect skills. # Heavily dependent in Fury to use skills; Fury is gained by attacking an enemy or taking damage. PVP Against Archers Fighting against Archers will be a pain in the ass for warriors, he will have to skillfully maneuver his way in range to connect his attack against an archer. And when you got close enough, dish out your most damaging skills as many times as you can cause when he got away you will be force back to chasing him and avoiding his range attacks. Against Healers Fighting against Healers is will harder than you would expect. The defense of healers are not that great, but they can last in pvp against warriors because of their Heal Skills. So the key for warrior to win against Healers is timing and never let him rest. You must cancel his heal skills with your own skills and never let him get away out of your range to give him enough time to heal himself. Against Mages Fighting against Mages is almost the same as fighting an archer but expect that your enemy has much wider skill hit area and the damage is based on Hexes. Keep in mind that mages skill cooldown duration because among all the classes, mages has the most long cooldown skills. Avoid his attacks as much as possible and when his skills are in cooldown, that’s your opening. Against Warriors Fighting against the same class is always tricky and a warrior vs warrior is no different. The key to winning against the same class is be proficient in controls and make sure your skills are all in good level and has the best equipment sets you can find. PVE (Normal) Pros # Since the warrior has the highest endurance among all the classes, he will be able to fight multiple enemies with the same level as him, no problem. Can even fighter enemies couple of levels higher than him. # Due to his huge weapon, he can hit multiple enemies with a swing making him very proficient in killing multiple enemies at a time. # With the said characteristics, he is able to solo hunt in low level skirmishes. Cons # In later skirmishes, his endurance advantage will be lessen due to the monsters attack type variations. PVE (Dungeons) # Primary Role is as a tank. # Some warriors can be a secondary melee damager after Assassins. # Can also use his knockdown, stun, isolation, and air juggling skills for crowd control when the party is in a fight with multiple enemies. See Also * Classes * Warrior Skills References http://forum.cubizone.com/index.php?/topic/22-warrior-class/ Category:Classes